Peacekeeper
by meadow2243
Summary: "Peacekeeper? I'd rather not." When you end up reincarnated into Naruto as Haruno Sakura, there's nothing much you can do, other than fucking up the plot and attempting to stay alive, that is.
1. 0: Stories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters. **

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me your thoughts, and enjoy.**

* * *

**0: Stories.**

_What is life?_

_Not the science of it- but the meaning of it. What __**is**__ it __exactly__? Is it simply making choices and memories? And if so- how does one know when the choice is right, or if something is worth remembering? Perhaps... life is simply a story- something created by our own wills and spirits. Each story- unique to whomever lives it._

_But... The thought of someone living not one, but two stories?_

_Ridiculous__._

* * *

"She seems a little quiet for a baby, don't you think, Kizashi?"

Emerald eyes shook with worry, blonde hair frazzled as a woman grasped her husband's hand within her own, intertwining their fingers together as if they were two matched puzzle pieces. As she did so, she hadn't removed her eyes from her infant daughter, whom was quietly watching and lying on her back from her light, peach-colored crib.

Kizashi hums quietly, navy eyes soft as he reaches his hand towards his daughter. He lightly skims his finger against her cheek, and his lips lift up into an adoring smile as her bright emerald eyes stare at him. Then, her small, pudgy hand wrapped around his finger and Kizashi couldn't help but grin the biggest grin he ever had in his life.

"Sakura-chan will be fine," Kizashi states, turning to his wife with a smile still on his face. His features became softer, eyes deeper as he stared at her. "...She has your eyes, after-all, Mebuki."

Her green eyes water and she squeezes his hand lightly. A soft smile gracing her lips, "...Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kizashi confirms gently, smiling as he places a sweet kiss against her forehead.

* * *

"Kizashi, something is odd." Mebuki hushed to her husband, glancing at her daughter.

Mebuki knew her daughter was smart, but she didn't fully comprehend just how smart she was until she decided to start reading stories to Sakura as her second birthday was coming up. She hadn't even noticed it at first. But, as a woman living in a Shinobi village, she knew when something was just…_ off. _

She could see how Sakura's eyes seemed to follow every word and every picture, it was as if she was attempting to learn what she saw. It made her seem older than what she really was, _aware_, even. Her two-year-old daughter was learning how to read, and even speak the words from the story, mumbling the words absently to herself repeatedly. It truly baffled the woman, but her husband didn't seem to mind that their daughter was learning at such an alarming rate.

"Sakura-chan is just our little prodigy," He grinned to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

And yet, despite his excitement and joy, Mebuki could not stop her stomach from churning. She had seen plenty of prodigies, but she also saw how those kids were forced to grow up too fast, never really having the privilege of a proper childhood. Not to mention, every single prodigy she had heard of was a Shinobi, and Mebuki definitely did not want that. Mebuki broke out of her thoughts at the tug of her dress, attached to the hand that tugged her, was her daughter.

Bright, emerald-colored eyes stared up at her.

"Hm?" Mebuki crouched to her daughters height with a hum, placing a hand on the top of her bubblegum-colored hair, ruffling it lightly with a smiling. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

A book lied within her daughters small hands as she looked away from Mebuki's eyes, her cheeks a light shade of red. "Read?"

Mebuki's features soften at her daughter, the site of Sakura making her lose her previous thoughts and worries. She gently takes the book from her hands, beaming. "Let's read."


	2. 1:Dreams

***Sakura finally gains her memories this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Please enjoy, and let me know your thoughts! **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

_Dreams. Dreams are known to be a figment of our imagination - something our silly little brains makeup as our bodies rest. But... there's something more to it then that, isn't there?_

* * *

**01: Dreams**

Sakura Haruno did not dream. Not even once. Each night, her parents would tuck her into bed with a soft smile. _Sweet dreams_, they would say before placing a gentle kiss to her head. And yet, every night, Sakura would close her emerald eyes tight, wondering, _will I dream tonight?_

But, she would open her eyes in the morning. Realizing, once again, she did not dream.

Mebuki watched as her five-year-old daughter stared at her book, not even reading it as her brows were furrowed and lips turned down. Mebuki placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to jump. Mebuki frowned, "Sakura-chan is… is something wrong?"

Sakura's green eyes looked up at her, pained and confused before looking away. Her grip tightens around the book as she looks down. Her voice quiet. "Kaa-san… is there something wrong with me?"

"W-What?" Mebuki's eyes go wide as she looks at her daughter baffled, before putting a hand on each of Sakura's shoulders, looking at her worriedly. "Sweetheart, did something happen?"

"No, it's the opposite…" She met her mother's eyes with her own, expression serious. "Why don't I dream, Kaa-chan?"

Mebuki blinked. Another blink. Then, she busted out laughing, letting go of her daughter as she places a hand against her sprung to her eyes as she laughed. Sakura frowned, cheeks flushing as she stares at her dying mother. Sakura stomps her foot, "W-Why are you laughing?! T-This… This is serious! Kaa-san!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" Mebuki sighs, catching her breath and wiping her eyes, before she gives her daughter an amused smile, her previous worries gone. "Some people just, well - don't dream, sweetie. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you."

"B-But... I read that kids are supposed to dream?" Sakura frowned.

Mebuki smiled, softly caressing her daughter's cheek with warm eyes. "Ah, but you aren't just any kid, Sakura-chan. You're my kid."

Sakura beamed as her heart filled with warmth.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sakura-chan?"

Kazashi sat on his knees, looking at his daughter with his eyes stern. His wife stood beside him, hand against his shoulder. Sakura hadn't seen this side of her parents before. They were scared. Sakura put her small hand over her father's hand, which had been lightly gripping her shoulders. Then, she gave it a squeeze as a confident smile appeared on her face.

"Tou-san…" She started with her green eyes firmly meeting his blue eyes, "I want to be a Shinobi. I know that scares you and Kaa-chan but… But I want to do something I can be proud of. I want to be able to look after my home…" Sakura looks at Mebuki and Kizashi with a warm smile. "And the people within it."

"Oh Sakura-chan…" Kizashi's eyes began to water as he looks at his daughter, a quiet laugh passing his lips. "You're way too mature for your age."

Then, each of her parents gave her a soft kiss and hug, saying their goodbyes as Sakura enters the academy.

* * *

"My name is Umino Iruka and from here on out, I will be aiding you all on your journey to become great Shinobi." A young Chunin spoke with his brown hair tucked in a ponytail, brown eyes sparkling. He smiled at the class. "You all may call me Iruka-sensei."

Iruka continues, "Since today is our first day, we're going to do some basic exercises to get us started. I'll explain more once we are outside."

"Follow me students." He smiles.

* * *

Sakura nervously traced words against her thigh, glancing at the other students as she shifts her feet awkwardly. She wasn't exactly sure what her teacher was planning, but it was only the first day.

"Okay," Iruka claps his hands with an excited grin. "We're going to race!"

"Huh?" The students all looked around, surprised. _That's it?_

"Now, it's not going to be as easy as it sounds." Iruka starts, "First, this isn't your average race. You students will race around the track three times, and the first one to make it during the last lap will have the pleasure of picking whatever seat they want first."

Iruka beams, "Let us begin!"

Sakura was doomed. She wasn't very good at running, but reading? She was amazing at that. But, of course, her teacher had decided to go with a physical challenge. One she was sure to lose. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try though. With a deep breath, _she ran._

Sakura knew she wasn't going to win, being the eighth person behind the other students. A boy wearing the Uchiha crest was in the lead, behind him was a boy with brown hair. She didn't focus on the other students, only the ones in lead. At least, she was. But then a blonde boy, who was in third place, fell with a yelp, face slamming his face into the ground. A green haired boy raced ahead of him with a laugh, and other students passed him without checking up on him.

Sakura couldn't believe it. _How cruel are these kids for none of them to help?_ She wondered angrily, racing to the boy. He kept his face in the ground, not moving.

"Hey…" Sakura worriedly looked down at him, bending over. "Are-Are you okay?"

The blonde boy suddenly shot up, blood trailing from his lip. He looked forward at the students who had gotten ahead with a pained expression. His blue eyes shone with disappointment and his whiskered cheeks were puffed out. He snapped his head to Sakura with a glare. "You! Are you the one that tripped me?!"

"Wha- Tripped you?" Sakura asked with confusion. "Um- No, that wasn't me… I just wanted to make sure you were alright?"

"Oh." He blinked, tilting his head. "Why?"

"W-What?"

"Why did you check on me?"

Her brows turned down with confusion, "Because you fell, and when someone gets hurt…"

"You're supposed to help them." Sakura smiles softly, reaching her hand out towards the boy.

His eyes go wide, cheeks flushed as he stares at her. Then, he hesitantly grabs her hand and they start to run.

* * *

That night, Sakura shut her eyes for bed, and she dreamed. _Screaming, blood, pain, so __**much**__ pain_. Then, a teenager with blonde hair smiles, coated in chakra. His smile was bright, determined. His eyes had seen much, full of despair but yet, there was hope.

_Sakura woke up._


	3. 2: Confliction

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. _**

**_I'm so happy with the positive feed back so far! It really makes me giddy, because, honestly, I didn't know if anybody would even enjoy this story, but it's something I've had on my mind for awhile and I'm glad I got the confidence to share this with you guys. :). Enjoy, and please tell me your thoughts._**

**_Thank you for reading._**

* * *

_What exactly causes inner conflicts within people? Drinking? Depression? Everyone has their own reasons for it, and most go through it differently. But… what is a conflict between lives? Memories and emotions? _

_How do you get __**through**__ a conflict as mad as that?_

* * *

**2: Confliction**

Sakura Haruno was _awake._ And so was her past _life_. A past she didn't even know she had. She had a different mother, father. She had siblings. _Three._ She was twenty-four, studying in med school. A psychiatrist. She was even _engaged._ Her brain couldn't grasp onto it. _Why?_ _How? _Sakura's hands rushed to her head, gripping her hair as her head _burns _as if it was set ablaze.

* * *

_A blonde woman lets out a jingling laugh as her hazel eyes twinkled in the sunlight. The man beside her was sitting in the front seat of the car, holding her hand with a smile as his blue eyes watched the road ahead, brown hair shuffling from the breeze blowing through the opened window. The woman turned her head back towards the backseat, a smile gracing her lips. "Glad we're going camping now, aren't you, guys?"_

_In the backseat, two brown haired twin girls watched videos on a tablet and a woman with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes smiled._

"_Pfft- yeah." A teen rolled his eyes from all the way in the back, practically in the trunk of the truck. "I would totally be more excited if I wasn't stuck in the way back."_

"_Suck it up, Johnathan. You're the second oldest, and it's not like we can let the twins sit in the back." The man snorted._

"_Um... why not?" Johnathan asked._

_The woman turned to the boy in the back with her eyes narrowed, "They're __**ten**__."_

"_Well then why can't __**you**__ sit in the back?" His hazel eyes glared._

"_Because I'm older," A teasing smile appeared on her face. "And because I'm definitely more awesome than you."_

"_Why'll I __**do **__think you're both pretty awesome," The man in the front stared, amused. "You're in the back because you're sister is finally visiting from college. So, try to play nice please."_

"_No, It's okay, dad." She smiled, unbuckling her seat belt, beginning to climb to the back. "I'll just sit in the back so he can't complain."_

_The man glanced to the back, "Wait, Elizabeth. Not until I st-" _

_He never got to finish. A car slammed into them from the front, throwing Elizabeth forward, and causing her to slam through the back window. Her body and face, all covered in glass. All she could feel is pain. Every breath she took, she could feel the glass digging deeper, and deeper within her. It __**hurts**__._

"_O-Oh god!" She heard her mother gasp, breathing heavily as she cried. Elizabeth could not see her. Everything was black. But, she could hear her. She could feel her as she lightly touched her skin. Elizabeth let out a pained cry at her touch. "Elizabeth- baby, keep breathing. I-I do-nt know what to do. I-I-"_

"_It's…" Elizabeth took a pained breath, "Okay."_

"_I'm so s-sorry baby," Her mother's voice shook as she cried. "Y-You'll be okay. Your d-dad is calling for help, you just have to stay with me, Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth breathed quietly, "...Dying."_

"_W-What? No- NO! You are __**not **__allowed to die, Elizabeth!" Her mother yelled, voice cracking._

_Elizabeth knew. She knew she was dying. She felt cold, and she no longer felt any pain. Despite not being able to see, to feel. She offered her mother a soft smile, guilt heavy on her heart as it got harder to breathe. "I'm… so-rry."_

"_ELIZABETH-"_

* * *

Sakura couldn't _breathe_. Her chest _burned_, throat tightening as her eyes wildly looked around. She doesn't _understand. _She- Elizabeth died, but she is **_not_** Elizabeth. She is _**Sakura**_. But, she was Elizabeth- _is?_ **It's**_** not **_**possible****. **Reincarnation did **_not_ **exist, and it definitely **_did_** _**not** _work with_ fictional characters._

Tears streamed down her face as Sakura grasped the shirt against her chest with a pained gasp, " M-My heart… It hurts!"

_Was she dying again- no, not again. __**Elizabeth **_died. Sakura didn't. Sakura was alive, but-

"Who- Who even... **am **I?!"


End file.
